Is This What They Mean By A Physical Check Up?
by GothicKitsune666
Summary: Yuki goes to get his usual cheak up by Hatori. But they havent seen each other in so long. one thing turns to another and soon you have a yaoi and a lemon YH


**Is This What They Mean By A Physical Cheak Up?**

Yuki was walking to Hatori's office for his normal cheak up. But he was hoping for something more then a cheak up to day. "Hatori, are you here?" Yuki asked once he got to the office.

"Yes Yuki I'm here. Please come in." Hatori said as he looked up from his notes. "How are you to day?"

"Oh fine as normal, missed you a lot though." Yuki said as he walked over to Hatori.

"That's good to hear, well not about missing me. I guess I'll need to make up for that?" Hatori asked as he pulled the younger boy onto his lap.

"Yes I think you will." Yuki said as he turned and kissed Hatori. You see Yuki and Hatori have been boyfriends for about a year now. Even though they were 10years apart they loved each other a lot.

"Well let's start your cheak up shall we?" Hatori said as he stood up, making his lover get up as well. He grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him toward the hospital bed and pushed Yuki onto it. "Now take a deep breath."

Yuki did as he was told and breathed in deeply. Hatori did some more tests then he was done with that. "Ok all seems fine with your asthma. Now then time for me to make up for not seeing you for about a month?" Hatori asked as he set down his clipboard.

"Yes I think it is." Yuki said as he pulled Hatori over to him. Hatori just smirked and pulled away.

"Ok let me just get something's from my office; then we can make up for the time we were apart." Hatori said as he walked to his desk and pulled out what Yuki assumed to be lube. He walked back into the room that Yuki was in, closed and locked the door. "Now shall we go on with your physical cheak up?"

"Depends on what you mean by physical." Yuki said as he pulled the older man to him.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to wait and find out won't you?" Hatori said as he smirked and pushed him on to his back and climbed over him.

"Oh yes I guess I will but why do I have a strong feeling that I'm going to enjoy this physical cheak up more then all the others?" Yuki asked as he thought for a second. "Oh now I think I know why, it's because you're on top of me."

"Hmmm, so I am. I guess I can use this to my advantage don't you think my little nezumi." He said as he smirked and kissed Yuki's neck. His hands slowly slid down Yuki's sides and under his shirt making him shudder. "I take it you like that?"

"Ha'ri you already know I like that. I mean it's not like this is our first time." Yuki said as he slid his hands up the doctor's shirt.

"True but this is, me dear Yuki, our first time in the office. Now why don't we continue with your cheak up?" Hatori said as started to slowly undress the younger boy.

"Ya why don't we?" Yuki asked as he undressed Hatori. Soon they were both undressed and Hatori's hand was sliding up and down Yuki's smooth chest.

"Now then have you felt any pain in the last month?" Hatori asked as his hands slid to Yuki's stomach.

"Ya I have been in pain for not having you in me." Yuki said as he arched up into Hatori.

"Well I can fix that." Hatori said as he kissed his way down Yuki's chest and stomach. Once he was at Yuki's cock he ever so slowly ran his tongue over the slit and down the shaft.

"Damn you Hatori can't you tell I need you now?" Yuki shouted at his older lover.

"Yes but I have missed your taste." Hatori said simply before he went back to his task. He deep throated him and bobbed his head up and down, receiving pleasured filled moans from the body under him. After a few more times of bobbing his head, Yuki released into Hatori's mouth, Hatori swallowed all of Yuki's seed and kissed the head one last time before moving back up the body.

"Now that you remembered what I tasted like, now can I please remember what it feels like to have you moving in me?" Yuki asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Hmmm, I guess so." Hatori said as he grabbed the small bottle of lube from the stand next to the bed and squeezed some of the tube's content on to three of his fingers.

Hatori slowly brought his hand to the smaller boy's entrance and slid one slick finger in. He started to move the finger in and out of Yuki's tight passage that only Hatori has ever been in. Once he was sure the boy was comfortable with the one finger, he slid in a second then a third. Once he was done preparing his boy, he squeezed some more of the lube onto his hands and rubbed it over his hard cock and positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

"Are you ready love?" Hatori asked as he lightly kissed Yuki's lips.

"Yes, god yes! I want you in me now!" Yuki screamed. Hatori just smirked and thrust into his lover.

Yuki let out a moan as Hatori did it again. On the third thrust, Hatori hit Yuki's prostate, making Yuki through his head back as he moaned out loudly. Hatori smirked at this and lent down to suck on his neck. Soon Hatori was hitting Yuki's prostate every time making Yuki moan loudly that it would be considered a scream. Oh how Hatori loved to make his Yuki scream from pleasure.

"H-h-Hatori ha-harder!" Yuki screamed. Hatori complied completely, thrusting into the boy harder then before.

Soon Hatori couldn't take it anymore and wanted his release but he wanted to feel Yuki tighten around him. So to make this happen, Hatori reached down between then and grabbed Yuki's erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. In a matter of minutes, Yuki threw back his head as he released over his and Hatori's chest and Hatori's hand. With Yuki tightening around him, Hatori couldn't hold it in anymore and released his seed deep with in Yuki, and collapsed on top of Yuki.

"How was that?" Hatori asked as he caught his breath.

"Mmmm, I think that this was the best physical cheak up I have ever gotten doctor." Yuki said as he snuggled into Hatori's side. Hatori just smiled and kissed Yuki's forehead. "I love you my dragon."

"I love you too my little nezumi. So when do you want your next cheak up love?" Hatori asked as he stroked Yuki's hair lovingly.

"As soon as possible so I can have another physical cheak up like this." Yuki said as he drifts off to sleep. Hatori just chuckled and picked up Yuki. He dressed him and him self and left to his house.

Once there, he went to his room, striped himself and Yuki down to their boxers and climbed into bed. _Well I guess this what they mean by a 'Physical Check Up'. Oh well it was a very pleasurable check up. _This was the last thought Hatori had as he fell asleep with his Yuki in his arms, right where Yuki should always be but wasn't because they didn't live together but that would change soon enough. They just needed to talk to Akito.

-Owari-


End file.
